The present disclosure relates to a technical field regarding acoustic conversion devices and acoustic conversion device assembly methods, and specifically relates to a technical field for providing a coil attachment portion to which a coil through which a vibrating portion is passed is attached, to an armature of a driving unit, thereby realizing facilitation of positional adjustment, and improvement in positional precision of the vibrating portion as to a pair of magnets and the coil.
There is an acoustic conversion device which serves as a small speaker having an oscillator referred to as an armature which is integrated into various types of audio output devices such as headphones, earphones, hearing aids, and so forth.
With such an acoustic conversion device, a driving unit including an armature, and a diaphragm unit including a diaphragm are housed in a storage case having an audio output hole, vibration is propagated to the diaphragm by a beam portion when a vibration portion of the armature vibrates, and the propagated vibration is output as audio (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-74499).
The driving unit includes a pair of magnets disposed so as to face one another, a yoke to which the pair of magnets are attached, a coil to which a driving current is supplied, and an armature including the driving portion serving as an oscillator.
The armature is fixed to the yoke in a state in which the vibrating portion is passed through the coil, and a portion protruding from the vibrating portion of the coil is disposed between the pair of magnets. The coil is attached to the yoke.